When Jongin Meets Kyungsoo
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Ada kejutan besar untukmu, Jongin. - Oh Sehun / Apa kamu benar-benar menyukainya? Apa aku terlambat? Apa aku tidak pantas untukmu? Yang aku tahu, aku akan terus memperjuangkan diriku untuk menjadi pantas untukmu - Kim Jongin. / GS - Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

330

 **Title**

When Jongin Meets Kyungsoo

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, etc

 **Category Prompt**

Student!AU

 **Category**

GS

 **Author's note**

Aku ingin menyampaikan terima kasih kepada para crew KFF2K18 yg sudah mengadakan kegiatan ini, maaf merepotkan dan terima kasih untuk bimbingannya. Untuk readers yang baik dan budiman, aku tahu cerita ini sangat amat jauh dari kata sempurna walaupun aku tahu tidak ada yang sempurna, aku minta maaf kalau harapan akan cerita ini sama sekali tidak berkenaan, aku merasa banyak kekurangan dari berbagai sudut. I hope you can enjoy my story, gomawo ^^.

 **Summary**

Ada kejutan besar untukmu, Jongin. - Oh Sehun

Apa kamu benar-benar menyukainya? Apa aku terlambat? Apa aku tidak pantas untukmu? Yang aku tahu, aku akan terus memperjuangkan diriku untuk menjadi pantas untukmu - Kim Jongin.

-.000.-

Pagi ini, di suatu sekolah yang cukup ternama di Balikpapan yaitu SMA N 10, dimana di dalamnya terdapat banyak anak-anak yang berlomba untuk menuntut ilmu. Bukan hanya karena kualitas pengajarannya yang baik, sekolah ini juga disertai dengan berbagai macam ekstrakulikuler yang banyak diminati oleh kalangan remaja masa kini seperti; basket, band, marching band, silat dan masih banyak lagi.

Seperti murid-murid di sekolah lainnya, waktu di pagi hari mereka gunakan dengan baik, ada yang ke kantin untuk sarapan, ada yang di lapangan yang bermain basket, serta ada yang di dalam kelas hanya sekedar untuk bergosip ria. Namun, tidak dengan Kim Jongin, murid jenius yang duduk di kelas 2 serta selalu menempati peringkat satu paralel di tingkatannya, Jongin sudah duduk dengan sangat manis di dalam perpustakaan, kursi di pojok dekat jendela selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk membaca. Tapi dibalik niatnya untuk membaca buku, ada niat lain yang terselip di lubung hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Kim, kamu sedang menunggu dia lagi?" Sebuah kalimat tanya yang terdengar dari seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu perpustakaan dan berjalan dengan gayanya menghampiri Jongin yang memandangnya jengah.

"Buat apa kamu bertanya kalau sudah tahu jawabannya, seperti kamu tidak saja Oh!"

Sehun menyeringai dan mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke arah tangga yang ada di ujung, arah yang sama dengan pandangan mata Jongin.

Secara tidak tertulis dan tanpa kesepakatan apapun, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua menunggu, walaupun yang akan mereka lakukan hanya melihat serta mengagumi dari kejauhan.

"Kim, kamu sudah dengar informasi tentang ulangan semester nanti?"

Jongin yang tadi sibuk memperhatikan tangga mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya kepada Sehun.

"Informasi apa?" Bukannya menjawab Jongin yang menanti dengan penasaran, Sehun malah kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke tangga.

"Diam Kim, aku akan memberitahumu nanti, sekarang bisa kah kamu diam, mereka sebentar lagi datang."

Setelah kalimat terakhir dari Sehun mereka kembali memerhatikan tangga di ujung, dengan ekspresi wajah yang berseri-seri seakan menunggu sang bidadari turun dari langit. Berusaha mempertahankan matanya agar tidak berkedip sedikit pun atau hal yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi akan hilang dengan cepat.

Jangan pernah ada yang penasaran dengan ekspresi wajah Jongin dan Sehun untuk sekarang atau kalian akan menyesal sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun yang biasanya terkenal dingin kini sedang memasang ekspresi melongo disertai dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, sedangkan Jongin walaupun tidak separah Sehun tapi ia juga benar-benar menjijikan, tersenyum seperti orang idiot, dan ekspresi itu benar-benar bertahan hingga senior itu berbelok dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

-.000.-

Suasana di dalam kelas tampak sangat hening, hanya terdengar suara seorang guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Jongin tampak memperhatikan sangat seksama setiap penjelasan guru di depan, di sekolah ini tidak ada yang tidak mengenal siapa itu Kim Jongin. Bagaimana tidak, semua yang ada di dalam diri Jongin hampir sempurna. Tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit tan yang memesona, jago dance walaupun penampilannya seperti _bad boy._ Tapi jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari luarnya, karena Jongin adalah murid pintar di sekolahnya. Peringkat pertama paralel seangkatan selalu ia dapatkan.

Tapi satu yang selama ini Jongin pertanyakan adalah apakah senior imut itu tahu namanya. Senior yang dengar kurang ajarnya membuat seorang Kim Jongin terpana di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, senior yang membuatnya seperti _stalker_ yang selalu mencari tempat-tempat dimana ia bisa memperhatikan senior itu tanpa halangan sedikitpun seperti perpustakaan, kantin, ataupun hanya sekedar melewati koridor sekolah saat gadis imut itu berlatih menyanyi di ruang musik saat ekskul dan masih banyak yang Jongin lakukan setidaknya agar ia bisa melihat wajah imut itu walau hanya beberapa detik.

Kim Jongin menyukai senior imut itu dari hari pertama di SMA ini. Namun, sampai detik ini Jongin belum berani sedikit pun mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bahkan disaat tahun terakhir senior itu pun, Jongin masih ragu.

Do Kyungsoo, senior imut itu sukses membuat seorang Kim Jongin salah tingkah saat tidak sengaja berpapasan di koridor sekolah, di kantin ataupun di depan pintu kantor guru. Bagaimana pun caranya Jongin akan mencari cara agar tidak terlalu lama memandang Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kim Jongin sangat kekurangan ilmu dalam hal ini, dan ini adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Jongin menjadi orang yan hampir sempurna.

Sesi belajar mengajar telah usai, namun semua siswa dan siswi masih bertahan di kelas masing-masing karena akan ada pengumuman.

-.000.-

Do Kyungsoo masih duduk dengan manis di bangkunya setelah merapikan segala macam alat tulis yang ada di meja, ia duduk memperhatikan Luhan yang sibuk dengan kacanya. Itu adalah kegiatan rutin Luhan saat akan keluar kelas, tidak akan keluar sebelum memeriksa penampilannya sendiri. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa, maka alasannya sangat familiar. Ia tidak mau terlihat buruk di depan adik kelas yang ia sukai.

Kelas yang tadinya ribut dengan suara tertawa ataupun teriakan demi teriakan penghuni kelas, seketika menjadi tenang saat seorang wanita melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan elegannya menuju depan kelas dan berdiri memperhatikan semua muridnya yang ada di dalam kelas memperhatikan satu persatu anak didiknya.

Semua yang ada di dalam kelas memusatkan perhatian mereka ke depan, akhirnya hal yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Pengumumannya akan disampaikan dan setelah itu pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk istirahat dan bersiap kencan untuk malam minggu ini sebelum hari minggunya fokus belajar untuk ulangan di hari senin.

"Baik, ibu tidak akan berbelit-belit."

Semuanya diam, terlihat penasaran, karena baru kali ini untuk menghadapi ulangan semester saja cukup ribet setelah pergantian kepala sekolah terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ulangan kali ini, kelas kita akan di bagi menjadi dua ruang dan setiap ruangan akan duduk dengan kelas junior-"

Kelas kembali menjadi ricuh, ada penolakan, ada yang makin penasaran tapi ada juga yang tetap duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya.

"Dan kita akan seruangan dengan kelas XI IPA 1."

-.000.-

"XII IPS 1."

Lagi, Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya, sarat akan sebuah pertanyaan yang hanya di balas anggukan kepala malas dari Sehun. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Jongin bertanya hal yang sama padahal dia dengar sendiri pengumuman di kelas tadi. Dan kejadian itu terjadi 30 menit yang lalu. Bersyukur lah karena kantin sedang sepi sekarang sehingga tidak ada yang melihat tingkah konyol Jongin.

Sehun tahu, Jongin sedang mengalihkan rasa cemasnya sekarang. Astaga, mereka nanti akan sekelas dengan XII IPS 1. Itu kelasnya Kyungsoo dan Luhan dan Kim Jongin sedang frustrasi berat. Bayangkan papasan dengan Kyungsoo saja dia salah tingkah dan sekarang mereka harus sekelas, bersyukur kalau nanti Jongin tidak sebangku dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu Oh, kamu bahagia bisa sekelas dengan Kak Luhan kan?"

Akhirnya, Jongin berbicara hal yang lain,

"Dan aku tahu, kamu berharap sebangku dengan Kak Luhan, iya kan?"

"Itu kamu tahu Kim, aku bahkan rasanya mau selebrasi besar-besaran dikelas tadi."

"Bagaimana nasibku, Oh?"

"Saranku buat kamu, berani dan dekati. Jangan selalu mengalah dengan rasa takutmu, kalau kamu takut terus Kak Kyungsoo keburu lulus dan diambil orang lain."

Jongin terdiam setelah mendengarkan perkataan Sehun.

"Pikirkan kata-kataku dengan baik Kim, aku pergi duluan."

Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin tiga kali sebagai tanda semangat meraih tasnya kemudian berlari keluar kantin. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih bergelung dengan pikirannya.

-.000.-

"Apa kamu sesenang itu, Lu?"

"Tentu saja aku senang. Disana ada Sehun, Kyung."

"Sudah kuduga, apa kamu terlalu menyukai adik kelas kita itu?"

"Sangat Kyung," Luhan menghela nafas memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dan kembali membuka mulut.

"Dan kamu, aku yakin kamu suka dengan teman Sehun itu."

Kyungsoo memandang wajah Luhan malas, pertanyaan ini lagi. Pasti setiap mereka berdua berkumpul di malam minggu hanya sekedar berbicara berdua, Luhan akan bertanya hal yang sama.

"Tidak Lu-"

"Tidak. Kamu selalu bilang tidak Kyungsoo."

Luhan berteriak. Untung saja kamar Kyungsoo kedap suara, jika tidak bisa dipastikan kalau ibunya Kyungsoo akan datang ke kamar.

"Memang tidak Lu."

Lagi. Luhan masih tidak terima dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Selalu saja kamu bilang tidak, biar menyesal sekalian."

-.000.-

Taman di hari minggu adalah tujuan yang sangat bagus untuk yang suka berolahraga pagi, banyak muda-mudi yang datang hanya sekedar untuk jalan-jalan dengan keluarga, teman, kekasih, bahkan ada yang datang dengan binatang peliharaan mereka masing-masing.

Jongin bisa merasa miris sekarang disaat semua orang sedang bersenda gurau, ia malah datang sendirian berlari keliling komplek dan menuju ke taman. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak Sehun, tapi si _cold_ Oh tidak mengangkat ponselnya sama sekali.

Setelah merasa cukup berlari, Jongin memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di bangku-bangku yang sudah disediakan, meminum air yang tadi ia bawah dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Jongin terdiam bahkan air yang ia minum pun terhenti dengan mata yang membulat horror.

Di depan sana dengan jarak radius 1 meter, ia melihat orang yang sangat ia tahu sedang berjalan sambil membawa anjing peliharaannya. Jongin merasa kecewa saat ini, bukan karena anjingnya tapi karena laki-laki yang ada di samping perempuan itu sedang berbincang bahkan tertawa bersama. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan seperti sepasang kekasih dan Jongin tahu siapa itu Chanyeol. Mereka sekelas, termasuk teman dekat dan Chanyeol juga menyukai Kyungsoo sama seperti Jongin. Itu yang Jongin ketahui dari dulu sampai sekarang. Cara Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo yang Jongin yakin bahwa Chanyeol juga menyukai Kyungsoo.

Benar-benar pagi yang buruk bagi Jongin hari ini. Sebelum Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mendekat, Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak kepedihannya hari ini, berusaha melupakan hal yang ia lihat lebih baik ia fokus belajar untuk esok hari. Hanya satu harapan Jongin, ia tidak sebangku dengan Kyungsoo atau ia akan hancur karena gugup.

-.000.-

 _ **(Jongin pov)**_

Hari pertama ulangan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di koridor sekolah yang masih sangat sepi. _Heol,_ sumpah demi apapun ini masih jam 6.20. Kalau biasanya di waktu seperti ini aku masih di rumah siap-siap, tetapi entah kenapa aku sangat-sangat tidak sabar untuk ke sekolah hari ini dan mungkin untuk hari seterusnya.

Aku terus melangkah menuju ruangan yang aku gunakan hari ini dan lima hari ke depan. Jujur saja, pikiranku kemana-mana sejak kemarin walaupun aku harus tetap menyatukan konsentrasiku dalam belajar.

Benar, aku yang pertama berada di dalam kelas ini entah bagaimana sistem _seat plan_ nanti, karena bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya sekolah ini membuat sistem seperti ini. Aku mendaratkan tubuhku di sembarang bangku untuk kemudian mengeluarkan buku untuk membacanya sedikit sebelum kelas ini menjadi ramai dan aku akan terjebak bersama teman-temanku untuk bermain dan bukannya belajar.

Hari ini jadwal ujiannya Bahasa Indonesia dengan PPKN. Aku suka bahasa indonesia tapi aku selalu pasrah di PPKN. Aku sangat payah belajar mengenai politik-politik itu. Apalagi bila harus melihat sistem politik negara sendiri yang tidak aku pahami sama sekali ditambah korupsi yang banyak terjadi membuatku pusing.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu, yang tadinya hanya ada aku sedikit demi sedikit terisi dengan murid lain yang datang entah itu teman sekelasku ataupun seniornya. Aku menutup bukuku dan kembali memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Hai Jongin."

"Hai Kim."

Aku menegadahkan kepalaku saat mendengar dua sapaan berbeda yang berasal dari orang yang sangat aku kenal. Mereka Oh Sehun dan juga Park Chanyeol, orang yang membuatku benar-benar merasa terkalahkan.

Kami bertiga sangat dekat, kalau kalian ingin tahu bagaimana kami dekat, itu benar-benar cerita yang lucu. Pertama kali kami masuk ke dalam kelas di hari pertama belajar, kami sempat di ragukan kalau kami benar-benar masuk kelas IPA. Chanyeol mungkin saja masuk karena setahuku dia sangat bagus di mata pelajaran kimia, yang membuatku ingin tertawa adalah Oh Sehun bagaimana dia bisa memginjakkan kakinya dikelas ipa dengan wajah seperti itu. Tapi sekali lagi aku tekankan jangan pernah menilai orang dari luarnya karena tanpa kami tahu ternyata dia sangat bagus dalam mata pelajaran biologi.

-.000.-

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 07.00, dan bel pun sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, kelas yang tadinya sangat sepi pun sudah terisi penuh bahkan aku pun bisa melihat Kak Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di meja ujung dekat pintu.

"Bukankah ini anugerah Kim?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke samping tepatnya melihat Sehun yang juga pasti memperhatikan kak Luhan dan kembali memusatkan perhatianku kepada gadis imut itu. Memperhatikan ia yang tersenyum dengan sangat cantik di bawah terpaan sinar matahari pagi yang sehat ini. Aku membenarkan perkataan Sehun untuk kali ini, bahwa hal ini adalah sebuah anugerah karena untuk seminggu ke depan aku bisa memperhatikan wajah imut itu lagi tanpa harus bersusah payah menunggu di perpustakan dan aku akan memulai semuanya dari hari ini. Aku menahan nafasku sesaat, mungkin ini hanya teoriku atau memang aku baru saja melihat gadis itu, Kak Kyungsoo juga memperhatikanku di ujung meja disana, kalau memang itu benar ataupun salah biarkan aku tetap pada hipotesis ku kalau dia juga memperhatikan ku, membiarkan hal ini menjadi semangat pagiku untuk memulai ulangan ini.

'Tuhan, selamatkan aku dari keadaan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan bisa fokus kalau seperti ini.' Aku ingin sekali meneriakan kalimat itu sekarang juga. Kondisi ini benar-benar merugikan ku sekarang, gadis imut itu, senior itu Do Kyungsoo duduk tepat di sebelahku, kami bahkan berbagi meja untuk mengerjakan soal-soal nanti dan dapat dipastikan kalau sekarang aku sedang gugup luar biasa. Ini sangat tidak sehat untuk kesehatan jantungku.

Aku tidak peduli dengan ledekan Sehun di meja belakang yang tampak senang sekali karena dia semeja dengan gadis pujaannya. Harus aku fokuskan sekarang adalah mengatur degup jantungku, jantung yang hanya seukuran kepalan tanganku tetapi seperti mengadakan festival drum di dalam sana, agar tidak di dengar oleh gadis di samping ku ini. Setidaknya aku bersyukur karena ada sebagian rencanaku yang akan berjalan lancar, hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah belajar mengatasi kegugupanku. Semangat Kim Jongin.

-.000.-

Hari kedua ulangan.

Kalau kemarin aku datang ke sekolah sendirian di waktu yang sangat pagi, maka berbeda dengan hari ini. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor berdua dengan Sehun.

"Kim, kamu mau tahu ternyata Kak Luhan sangat baik. Kami bahkan mengobrol kemarin." Aku iri mendengar Sehun sudah bisa saling berbagi obrolan dengan pujaan hatinya. Sedangkan aku, tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin yang ada hanya aku yang sibuk mengontrol degup jantungku dan Kak Kyungsoo yang diam bahkan saat istirahat pun aku memutuskan untuk ke kantin mengisi perut. Maka dari itu aku putuskan kalau rencanaku harus aku jalankan hari ini juga, aku tidak boleh mengulur waktu lagi.

"Aku akan mengajaknya berbicang hari ini, Oh." Ucapku.

"Seriusan, maksudku apa kamu sudah memikirkannya matang-matang."

"Aku harus melakukan ini sebelum Kak Kyungsoo jatuh ke tangan orang lain."

"Ku harap semuanya berjalan lancar Jongin, aku tahu seberapa lama kamu menyembunyikan perasaanmu sama dia."

"Semoga saja."

Obrolan singkat itu terhenti saat mereka menginjakan kaki di depan pintu kelas. Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas dimana sudah terlihat Kyungsoo serta Luhan di meja masing-masing sedang membaca buku.

"Selamat pagi Kak Kyungsoo."

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Ia yang awalnya hanya memandangi bukunya mendongakan kepalanya ke arahku, aku tersenyum canggung di depannya. Aku menarik kursi tepat di samping Kyungsoo dan kembali mengobrol singkat dengannya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Jongin."

"Kak, hari ini akan ulangan apa?"

"Sejarah dengan pendidikan agama. Kalau tidak salah kamu ulangan biologi dan pendidikan agama juga kan?"

Aku menganggukan kepala ku sambil tersenyum.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya kamu, Sehun, dan Chanyeol itu anak IPA."

Ahhh, tentang ini ya.

"Iya Kak, bukan hanya kakak saja yang tidak percaya tapi yang lain juga."

"Apa menyenangkan belajar biologi dan fisika?"

"Menyenangkan, bagaimana dengan kakak sendiri apa menyenangkan belajar sejarah?"

"Sangat, aku suka sekali mengetahui tentang segala macam sejarah, awalnya aku tertarik dengan sejarah Indonesia sampai akhirnya aku menjadi tertarik dengan sejarah internasional."

Aku tertawa mendengar penjelasan gadis imut di depanku ini, ya Tuhan bolehkah aku berteriak untuk mengungkapkan rasa syukurku karena bisa berbincang dengan gadis pujaan hati ku.

"Aku lebih menyukai rumus fisika kak."

"Wahh, jarang loh laki-laki suka rumus fisika, aku saja tidak suka."

Kami tertawa bersama saat mendengar jawaban dia, ternyata dia cukup cerewet juga dan mudah dekat dengan orang. Tetapi, di tengah keseruan kami berbincang dan tertawa bersama tiba-tiba Kyumgsoo terdiam. Aku memperhatikan kemana arah pandang Kyungsoo mengarah, ternyata dia sedang memperhatikan orang yang baru saja datang dan berjalan menuju bangkunya, orang itu Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Aku tersenyum miris memperhatikannya.

 _Apa kamu benar-benar menyukainya Soo, apa aku terlambat, apa aku tidak pantas denganmu. Yang aku tahu aku akan terus memperjuangkan diriku untuk menjadi pantas untukmu._

 _TETTTT...TETTT..TETTT_

Akhirnya bel pun berbunyi, murid yang tadi masih berkeliaran di depan kelas berhambur masuk ke dalam kelas, berdoa bersama sebelum memulai ulangan hari ini. Setidaknya obrolan ku dengan gadis imut itu menjadikan semangat tersendiri untukku.

"Semangat Jongin."

"Semangat juga Kak Kyungsoo."

Ah, senangnya. Hehehe..

Hari kedua ulangan selesai dengan lancar, aku berjalan pulang dengan wajah ceria mengingat percakapanku dengan Kyungsoo di kelas tadi, namun harus kacau karena Sehun yang sedari tadi mengganguku dengan cerita tentang Luhan ini, Luhan itu, dan sebagainya.

"Tidak usah pamer Oh, tadi aku juga berbincang dengan Kyungsoo kalau kamu mau tahu."

"Aku tahu, aku melihat semuanya-

 _Dan aku tahu apa yang tidak kamu ketahui sobat."_

-.000.-

Hari ketiga ulangan.

Waktu istirahat sudah berlangsung sejak 5 menit yang lalu, dan setelah ini aku akan ke kantin untuk makan karena demi apapun aku lupa untuk makan malam. Baru saja aku akan beranjak dari bangku ku Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dengan Luhan di sampingnya.

"Kim ayo ke kantin, keburu masukan ini. Otakku benar-benar terkuras habis karena kimia itu."

"Kyung, ayo kantin." Itu suara Luhan-

"Kalian mau kantin juga, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sama-sama, iyakan Jongin?." Aku berdecih melihat Sehun yang tersenyum cerah kemudian mengangguk ke arah Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa aku memanggil mereka tanpa embel-embel kakak dan sebagainya, itu karena aku merasa tidak pantas memanggil 'kak' pada mereka, tahu sendiri alasannya wajah mereka tidak mendukung sama sekali untuk di panggil kakak.

"Benar juga, pasti ramai kalau kita pergi bersama." Ujar Luhan dan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti olehku dan Sehun di belakang.

Baru saja kami melangkahkan kaki kami di pintu kantin, banyak mata yang memperhatikan kami tapi dari semua pasang mata yang memandang kami aku hanya fokus dengan mata Chanyeol yang duduk di ujung kantin dengan teman kelas Kyungsoo yang bernama Byun Baekhyun sangat fokus memperhatikan kami.

"Kita duduk di meja mana ya."

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru kantin untuk mencari tempat yang kosong.

"Disana." Tunjuk ku kepada mereka, kami pun bergegas untuk duduk di meja yang aku tunjuk tadi.

"Biar aku saja yang memesan makanan, kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Aku ikut sama kamu saja ya Jongin."

"Lu, kamu mau apa?"

"Nasi goreng ya Kyung, minumnya es teh."

"Kamu mau pesan apa Oh?"

"Aku nasi kuning dan es kelapa."

"Oke, bersabarlah kalau seperti itu."

Setelah memesan aku dan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang sudah di sisakan oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Kalau di lihat dari mata orang awam, mereka pasti akan mengatakan kalau kami berempat sedang berpacaran dan semoga itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Kyung, bagaimana ya nilai geografi ku nanti?"

"Kenapa memang?"

"Tadi aku ada yang salah mengisi."

Wah, lihat Luhan sudah mulai mengeluarkan suara yang memelas jangan tanyakan padaku bagaimana kondisi Sehun sekarang, mukanya najisin banget.

"Dan itu salahmu yang kurang fokus Lulu."

"Kyuuuung, bisa kah kamu sedikit prihatin."

"Buat apa, sudah terlambat, kamu menangis pun jawabanmu tidak akan berubah di kertas itu."

"Setidaknya kamu menghiburkuuu~~~"

"Aku turut berduka temankuuuuuu~~~"

"Yak, Kyung."

Aku dan Sehun tertawa melihat mereka bertengkar lebih tepatnya berdebat hal yang tidak penting. Mereka berdebat seperti hanya mereka berdua yang ada di meja ini, tidak mempedulikan aku dan Sehun yang sedari tadi terpana akan diri mereka. Apalagi melihat Do Kyungsoo yang sedang beraegyo membuat ku bisa mati berdiri. Aduh, berhenti mengeluarkan wajah imut itu aku serasa ingin menciumnya sekarang tidak sadar kah kamu Soo kalau aku benar-benar terpana akan dirimu.

 _Rest in peace for my soul._

-.000.-

Bintang bertabur di langit seakan mengatakan kalau dia sedang berbahagia, haruskah para bintang itu bersenang-senang di sekitar bulan di saat aku sedang merasakan keterpurukan. Aku sedikit merasa bersyukur karena aku bisa mengendalikan rasa keterpurukanku disaat yang sesuai karena bagaimanapun aku harus tetap fokus terhadap ulangan semester kali ini, tetapi tetap saja aku hanya seorang manusia yang mempunyai banyak kekurangan, kalian mau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat gadis yang kau sukai bahkan kau cintai memandang laki-laki lain saat sedang berbicara padamu, rasanya benar-benar sakit apalagi saat kamu melihat laki-laki itu memandang gadis itu saat kamu dan dia sedang berjalan berdua.

Apa benar dugaanku bahwa Kyungsoo, gadis itu menyukai Chanyeol dan sebaliknya Chanyeol pun menyukai Kyungsoo. Aku ingin bertanya tentang semuanya, apakah dugaanku benar atau salah, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau untuk mengubur rasa sayang yang sudah tumbuh di hatiku sejak dulu, yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang adalah tidur karena aku sudah belajar Fisika dan bahasa inggris. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo besok.

-.000.-

Hari ke-empat ulangan.

Huft, ulangan fisika telah berlalu dan sekarang kita semua sedang menikmati waktu istirahat sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai ulangan selanjutnya.

"Jongin, bagaimana ulangan fisika mu?"

Hehehe… Saling menyapa dan bertanya seperti ini sudah sering terjadi padaku dan Kyungsoo. Seakan-akan hal itu adalah kegiatan wajib yang harus kami lakukan, dan sebenarnya istirahat kali ini aku bisa cukup santai karena ulangan bahasa inggris tidak perlu belajar.

"Seperti itu Kak, biasa-biasa saja sebenarnya karena semua soal tadi sudah dibahas kemarin."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, senyum seorang Do Kyungsoo bisa membuatku mengalami diabetes sepertinya.

"Bagaimana ulangan ekonomi, Kak?"

"Seperti yang kamu bilang Jong, biasa-biasa saja."

"Kamu gak ke kantin?"

"Malas Kak, masih kenyang. Lagipula si Oh itu sedang sibuk mendekati Kak Luhan."

"Kalian dekat sekali ya."

"Tentu saja kami dekat, kami itu berteman dari bayi sampai sebesar ini."

"Tapi, si Sehun itu betulan menyukai Luhan."

"Dia sangat suka sama Kak Luhan."

"Wah, jadi sepertinya perasaan Luhan terbalaskan dong."

"Syukurlah kalau perasaan si Oh itu terbalaskan, dan

 _Semoga perasaanku terbalaskan seperti sahabat ku juga_."

Aku terdiam, Kyungsoo juga diam. Aku mau bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang sudah bersarang di kepalaku seperti bakteri dan setiap saat melakukan pembelahan dan bertambah menjadi banyak. Apa ini waktu yang tepat, apa Kyungsoo tidak akan tersinggung.

"Kak, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa Kak Kyungsoo menyukai Park Chanyeol-"

"Bukan maksudku bagaimana, tapi waktu hari senin aku melihat Kak Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan dia, saat ulangan juga Kak Kyungsoo sering balik belakang dan memandang dia, dan kemarin saat kita berempat ke kantin, Park Chanyeol memperhatikan kita juga."

Aku sangat berharap kak Kyungsoo menjawabnya sesegara mungkin. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan Kyungsoo hanya memandangku dengan tatapan gelinya ditambah dengan dia yang hanya mengulum senyum.

Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa keterdiaman seseorang saat di tanyai adalah jawaban sesumgguhnya, apalagi orang yang kamu tanyai adalah seorang perempuan. Jadi apakah keterdiamanmu adalah jawaban bahwa kamu menyukai dia. Apa tidak ada satu ruang pun untuk hatiku. Apakah kamu bias berpaling padaku di saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyayangimu bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu aku salah karena tak pernah mengatakan semuanya, apa aku se-terlambat itu.

Dan sampai pada akhirnya, saat bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir berdentang Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apapun padaku, tapi senyuman itu mengartikan segalanya untukku.

-.000.-

Hari kelima ulangan.

Tidak terasa hari ini telah berlalu matematika yang sedikit memusingkan kepala sudah berakhir dan itu artinya esok adalah hari terakhir kami menjalani ulangan semester ini. Menurutku, ulangan kali ini adalah ulangan yang berkesan. Dimana aku bisa sekelas dengan gadis yang aku sukai, duduk berdua dengannya di meja yang sama, berbicara bersama dan saling bercanda satu sama lain. Walaupun aku tahu kalau aku sudah tidak mempunyai jalan lagi walaupun hanya sedikit, karena Do Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai laki-laki yang ia sukai dan itu bukan aku.

Hari ini adalah hari penting untuk Oh Sehun, pagi-pagi sekali dia bilang padaku kalau dia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan. Lagi dan lagi aku berpikir kapan aku bisa seperti dia mempunyai keberanian hanya sekedar mengatakan perasaan. Dan sekarang aku sedang ikut dalam rencana seorang Oh Sehun. Bukankah aku sahabat yang sangat baik. Selain itu dengan membantu Sehun aku bisa pulang bersama Do Kyungsoo.

Suatu sejarah dalam hidupku selama aku menyukai seorang Do Kyungsoo baru kali ini aku bisa jalan berdampingan dengaan dia. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada sahabatku yang bisa membuatku merasakan hal ini. Entah kita semua mau dibawa kemana oleh Sehun, mungkin ke tempat yang benar-benar romantis menurut dia. Seandainya aku masih mempunyai peluang untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo mungkin aku akan bertanya kepadanya tentang tempat atau cara mengatakan perasaan kepada perempuan yang kita sukai. Setelah lama berjalan dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang di depan kami, tapi entah ini benar-benar kenyataan atau ini hanya khayalanku belaka tapi sedari awal kami pulang bersama dia seperti salah tingkah selama berjalan di sampingku. Aku harap itu sebuah kenyataan.

"Sehun, apakah masih sangat jauh?" Ini pertanyaan dari Luhan yang sepertinya sudah mulai lelah, karena apa tempat yang dituju Sehun benar-benar jauh. Kyungsoo saja tampak kelelahan walau dia tetap diam.

"Jongin, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Aku memandang Kyungsoo disampingku, lihat wajah cantiknya sudah penuh dengan peluh tapi tetap saja terlihat cantik.

"Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kak Luhan." Aku terdiam melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang membulat lucu.

"Benarkah?" Aku hanya menganggukan kepala ku dengan tangan yang terjulur yang sedang memegang air putih dan tissue.

"Terima kasih Jongin."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Setelah berjalam selama 45 menit, akhirnya kami sampai juga di tempat tujuan, dan yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah jalan yang kita gunakan benar-benar menguji kesabaranku dan Kyungsoo serta Luhan. Walaupun tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah tapi berjalan ke atas bukit tetap membutuhkan energi yang yang maksimal.

Ternyata orang yang sedingin Oh Sehun bisa membuat sesuatu yang romantis juga, aku pernah mendengar tentang bukit belakang sekolah yang mereka beri nama Bukit Alpa, entah dapat darimana nama itu. Dan aku bisa melihat Luhan yang tersenyum bahagia bahkan dia menangis terharu karena kejutan ini serta pengungkapan perasaan Sehun dan aku mulai bertanya dalam hati apa gunanya aku dan Kyungsoo ikut ke tempat ini.

"Kak Kyungsoo siap-siap untuk merasa kekenyangan setelah ini ok." Seruku tiba-tiba. Sehun mendengus memandangku, Luhan tersenyum malu-malu di samping Sehun sedangkan bidadariku hanya terkekeh di sampingku.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menagih pajak jadiannya dari mereka berdua, "

"Aku tidak meminta yang mahal-mahal, cukup membeli kan ku bakso Pak Yono "

"Loh, Jongin juga suka bakso Pak Yono."

Aku tuh lemah kalau sudah ditatap dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo membuatku terdiam, walaupun aku tetap bisa mendengar suara kekehan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Jongin sangat suka bakso itu, Kak."

Dasar Sehun cadel. Suka sekali berbicara aneh-aneh.

"Kapan-kapan kita semua makan disana ya."

"Call!"

"Okee, sudah selesai kan. Ayo pulang aku lelah dan sepertinya Kak Kyungsoo juga kelelahan dan besok kita masih harus ulangan untuk hari terakhir."

Hari yang benar-benar menyenangkan dan membahagiakan untuk sahabatku Oh Sehun dan aku turut bahagia untuknnya dan Luhan. Kapan giliranku dengan Kyungsoo ya?

-.000.-

Hari keenam ulangan.

Haruskah aku katakan bahwa ini hari terakhir ulangan itu artinya ini hari terakhirku dapat satu ruangan dengan Kyungsoo, entah keakraban ini akan tetap terjaga tanpa kita menjadi teman sebangku lagi. Sekolah masih sepi sekali karena aku yang berangkat kecepatan. Hari ini ulangan sejarah wajib dan Bahasa asing. Bagiku dua mata pelajaran ini adalah yang sangat susah. Tentang sejarah bukankah sejarah itu masa lalu kenapa harus diingat-ingat.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kelas, seketika aku terdiam aku pikir hanya aku yang datang ke sekolah hanya aku tetapi tidak di dalam kelas dan Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk dengan manis disertai buku di depannya. Ini cukup mengejutkan biasanya Kyungsoo kan datang bersama Luhan.

"Selamat pagi Kak Kyungsoo."

"Eoh, selamat pagi juga Jongin."

Kenapa dia terlihat kaget, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tadi. Aku memandangnya sebentar dan kembali menarik kursiku kemudian duduk, aku ingin menggunakan hari ini sebaik mungkin karena aku takut ini yang terakhir kami mengobrol.

"Kak"

"Jongin"

"Ada apa?."

"Kakak, tidak berangkat bersama Kak Luhan?."

"Hehehe. Apa kamu lupa kalau Luhan sekarang sudah punya pacar jadi dia ke sekolah dengan Sehun."

Aku menepuk keningku sendiri kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan fakta bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sudah resmi pacaran kemarin. "Benar juga."

"Kenapa kamu datang pagi sekali Jongin?."

Aku memandang Kyungsoo sebentar dan setelahnya tersenyum malu, "Aku datang cepat untuk belajar sejarah lagi Kak. Aku kurang menguasai materinya karena sering tidur di dalam kelas."

"Serius kamu tidur dalam kelas, aku kira orang sepintar kamu tidak akan tidur di dalam kelas apalagi saat pembelajaran berlangsung."

 _Wait_ , apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Bukankah secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo bilang kalau dia kenal aku, dan tahu yang mana namanya Kim Jongin, bolehkah aku merasa senang walau hanya sedikit.

"Aku juga seorang manusia, Kak."

"Wah, pemandangan yang indah ya, Hunnie."

Kami berbalik ke arah datangnya suara itu, ternyata di depan pintu sudah berdiri pasangan baru Sehun dan Luhan yang tersenyum mengejek kearah kami. Aku tahu arti senyum Sehun, tapi apa arti senyum mengejek Luhan yang dilayangkan kepada Kyungsoo. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping kananku dan apa yang ku lihat membuatku gemas seketika. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo sedang cemberut dengan wajah memerah dan mendelik kesal ke arah Luhan.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati kami berdua kemudian duduk di bangku masing-masing, dan hal yang tidak aku sadari adalah ternyata kelas sudah ramai dan itu artinya sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi menandakan waktu kita untuk mengerjakan soal-soal itu akan berlangsung.

Teet…Teet..Teet

"Huft, akhirnya bel juga. Semangat mengerjakan ulangannya Kim Jongin."

"Semangat juga untukmu Kak Kyungsoo."

-.000.-

Ulangan yang cukup menyiksa ini berakhir juga dan sekarang aku sedang di jalan pulang kerumah bersama Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Aku dan Kyungsoo jalan berdua di belakang Sehun dan Luhan yag sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka berdua.

"Jongin, kamu suka olahraga kan?"

"Iya, kenapa kak?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita olahraga bareng di lapangan merdeka? Cukup jauh memang tapi katanya olahraga disana seru karena sangat ramai apalagi kalau hari minggu."

Aku terdiam karena ajakan Kyungsoo. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang lapangan merdeka? Lapangan itu tempat berkumpul semua orang entah itu anak kecil, remaja, orang dewasa, bahkan sampai lansia pun banyak yang pergi kesana bukan hanya sekadar berolahraga kadang juga ada acara untuk pencinta binatang disana, atau kalian yang mau bermain _soft ball_ , ataupun hanya sekadar menikmati jajanan juga bisa.

"Bisa, aku juga sudah lama tidak kesana."

"Benarkah?"

"Besok kita pergi pukul lima, aku yang akan menjemputmu dirumah kak, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Call."

"Hey, kalian mau kan ikut ke lapangan merdeka bersama kami? Hitung-hitung kalian bisa mentraktir kami makanan disana."

"LAPANGAN MERDEKA!" Oke, itu suara Luhan yang nampak sangat senang.

"Hunnie kita pergi ya." Aku baru tahu ternyata Luhan sangat suka ber-aegyo seperti itu. Aku jadi penasaran apa Kyungsoo juga suka ber-aegyo seperti itu, memikirkannya saja membuatku terkekeh.

"Terus perginya bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menjemput kak Kyungsoo di rumahnya."

"Emang kamu tahu rumahku?"

"Itu urusan gampang untuk Kim Jongin."

"Tunggu aku dirumahmu yang Hannie."

"Call."

"Ayo pulang sekarang, aku sudah sangat lapar tahu."

Yang terakhir itu suara Kyungsoo. Aku tersenyum geli mendengarnya, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang atau Kyungsoo akan berubah seperti orang lain karena kelaparan. Sepertinya aku akan tidur cepat malam ini agar tidak terlambat bangun, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok tiba.

 _ **(Jongin pov end)**_

-.000.-

 _ **(Kyungsoo Pov)**_

 _Benar kata Luhan, aku sangat menyukai teman Sehun itu. Kalau kalian penasaran siapa orangnya, coba tebak siapa saja orang yang dekat dengan Sehun, adik kelas yang sangat Luhan sukai. Daripada bermain tebak-tebakan tidak jelas lebih baik aku tidur karena besok hari minggu aku akan lari keliling komplek dan siangnya fokus belajar._

 _Aku sudah berlari sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tapi orang yang sering aku lihat saat sedang berolahraga ditaman ini belum muncul. Padahal kan dia selalu olahraga pagi entah itu dia sendiri atau bersama Sehun. Bukannya bertemu dia aku malah bertemu Park Chanyeol yang selalu merecoki ku ketika bertemu, hanya karena dia menyukai sepupuku Byun Baekhyun dan juga sekelas denganku, karena dia aku tidak bisa memperhatikan orang yang sedang aku tunggu sedari tadi._

-.000.-

Kim Jongin, aku menyukai laki-laki itu walaupun dia adik kelasku tapi dia cukup dewasa menurutku. Dia pintar, baik, pokoknya apa yang perempuan sukai ada pada dirinya. Tapi aku menyukainya bukan karena hal itu, aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya di depan kelasku saat aku kelas 11. Tapi kami jarang memiliki obrolan dan yang membuatku sangat senang adalah selama ulangan nanti kami akan satu kelas.

Hari pertama ulangan aku cukup deg-degan karena harus sebangku dengan Jongin, walaupun tidak ada obrolan yang terjadi di antara kami berdua. Aku tidak peduli dengan Luhan yang selalu mengolok-olok aku sejak pulang sekolah.

Hari kedua ulangan aku cukup terkejut karena sapaannya, hatiku sempat bersorak gembira bertanya pada diri sendiri bolehkah aku sedikit berharap bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Kami banyak terlibat obrolan hari itu dan semenjak hari itu aku selalu ingin berbicara dengannya. Dan semua harapanku terjadi pada hari ketiga ulangan bahkan kita pergi ke kantin bersama-sama, memesan makan yang sama dan saling terlibat obrolan yang sama. Aku juga melihat dia yang melirikku sebentar.

Di hari keempat ulangan adalah hari yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Ternyata Oh Sehun juga menyukai sahabatku Luhan, perasaannya terbalaskan. Apa perasaanku juga bisa terbalas seperti Luhan? Semoga jawabannya adalah iya. Jongin bertanya padaku apa aku menyukai Chanyeol, aku ingin berteriak bahwa aku menyukaimu Jongin bukan Chanyeol, kenapa aku selalu memperhatikan Chanyeol aku hanya memastikan bahwa dia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik, dan mengapa Chanyeol memperhatkan kita saat di kantin itu karena Chanyeol tahu aku menyukai Jongin.

Hari kelima ulangan adalah hari melelahkan untukku bagaimana tidak lelah hanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan saja Sehun sampai membawa kita ke bukit belakang sekolah dengan kondisi jalanan yang harus kita tempuh benar-benar membutuhkan waktu dan kesabaran tinggi. Untung ada Jongin yang selalu setia di sampingku bahkan memberiku minuman. Jongin melakukan hal ini membuatku tambah sangat menyukainya.

Dan hari terakhir ulangan akhirnya datang juga. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak rela hari ini akan berakhir dan untukku ini merupakan ulangan yang sangat berkesan. Tapi dugaanku salah, ternyata Jongin menyetujui ajakanku untuk pergi ke lapangan merdeka hari mingggu. Awalnya aku sempat ragu untuk mengajak Jongin, tapi semuanya sirna saat dia meyetujuinya begitu saja. Jadi doakan yang terbaik untukku dan Jongin. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Lebih baik aku tidur daripada harus bangun kesiangan dan melewati kesempatan langka untuk pergi dengan Jongin. Semoga ini menjadi pertanda baik untuk rasa cinta dan sayangku.

 _ **(Kyungsoo pov end)**_

-.000.-

Pagi-pagi sekali seorang Kim Jongin sudah bangun tidur. Pukul 4 bukankah terlalu cepat dari rencana sepertinya seorang Kim Jongin benar-benar tidak sabar untuk hari ini. Bahkan dia saja sudah memakai baju yang rapi tentunya itu baju untuk olahraga, saat jam menunjukkan pukul 04:45 Jongin sudah meninggalkan kamarnya berlari dengan terburu-buru ke lantai bawah membuat ibunya yang sedang minum pun hampir tersedak karena Jongin yang langsung berlari menuju pintu dan berlari ke bagasi mengambil mobil dan segera berangkat ke rumah Kyungsoo. Apa ini tidak kecepatan padahal kan rumah Kyungsoo hanya berbeda beberapa komplek dari rumah Jongin.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo pun sudah rapi sejak tadi. Bahkan sekarang ia sedang sibuk merapikan makanan yang sudah dia sediakan untuk nanti saat mereka disana. Ini kan cuma olahraga biasa, mengapa mereka berlaku seakan-akan mereka akan kencan? Tepat pukul 05:00 terdengar suara mobil yang berhenti di depan gerbang dan tak lama kemudian handphone yang ada diatas meja pun berbunyi dan sesuai dugaan itu adalah Jongin. Jadi setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah bagus tanpa cacat sedikitpun, Kyungsoo mengambil bekalnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Di luar sana sudah ada Jongin yang berdiri dengan sangat tampannya bersandar di mobilnya sambil memainkan handphonenya, bahkan Kyungsoo sempat merasa malu. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan benar pergi kencan kalau seperti ini.

Saat Jongin menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo di depannya, ia pun menyimpan handphonenya dan memfokuskan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo, sempat terpana melihat gadis yang ia sukai sangat cantik.

Jongin tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo dan setelahnya berputar ke depan mobil dan kemudian masuk ke kursi kemudi.

"Apa yang Kakak bawa?"

"Oh, aku membawa makanan Jongin. Pasti akan seru setelah olahraga kita makan bersama." Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah tujuan kita ke lapangan merdeka untuk membuang kalori, tapi kalau setelah olahraga langsung makan bukannya menambah kalori ya?"

"Itu kalau kalian maka sembarangan, yang aku bawakan sayuran dan yang paling penting aku sendiri yang masak jadi aku tahu komposisinya."

"Kakak yang masak, seriusan?"

"Iya, ada apa dengan ekspresimu Jongin, kamu tidak percaya?"

"Aku percaya Kak, aku sedang pangling Kakak benar-benar calon ibu rumah tangga yang hebat."

Obrolan yang sebenarnya sederhana tapi membuat dua insan yang terlibat di dalamnya saling canggung, sibuk dengan jantung mereka masing-masing yang sedang berkecamuk. Perjalanan dari rumah Kyungsoo ke Lapangan Merdeka tidak terlalu jauh. cukup dengan 30 menit menggunakan mobil. Dan disini lah Kyungsoo dan Jongin di parkiran lapangan berdiri menunggu Luhan dan Sehun yang tak kunjung datang. Setelah menunggu cukup lama orang yang mereka tunggu pun sudah terlihat, berjalan dengan santainya, tangan yang saling bergandengan dan tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitvpun karena sudah membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menunggu.

"Terlambat 15 menit lagi, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua."

"Maafkan kami Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sehun tadi jemputnya lama banget."

"Sudah kuduga ini pasti ulahmu, Oh."

" _Sorry_ , aku telat bangun tadi."

"Hentikan, kalian akan mengulur waktu yang lebih banyak lagi kalau mengobrol disini."

"Hannie dan Kak Kyungsoo pergi duluan ya, nanti aku akan menyusul bersama Jongin."

"Ayo, Kyung. Jangan lama-lama ya Hunnie."

Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun disertai dengan kerlingan matanya ke arah Sehun.

Sementara itu Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sangat serius, bahkan tatapannya bisa membuat seorang Jongin menjadi bingung dan sedikit ciut.

"Kim, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jangan menyela sedikitpun atau kamu akan menyesal."

"Apa?"

"Nyatakan perasaanmu kepada Kyungsoo sekarang atau tidak sama sekali—

Jangan mencela ucapanku Kim."

Jongin dengan cepat menutup mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan sehun selanjutnya.

"Turuti saja perkataanku oke."

"Bagaimana caranya Oh?"

"Aku tidak peduli caranya, itu terserah kamu saja—

Ayo, kita susul mereka berdua sebelum digoda sama pedofil."

Mereka berempat pun sudah memulai rencana mereka masing-masing, tapi pasangan HunHan memilih untuk berpisah dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan niat agar dua orang yang saling menyukai itu menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing.

-.000.-

Dan disini Jongin sekarang berjalan berdua dengan Kyungsoo tapi dengan pikiran yang melayang mencari cara bagaimana menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai pada lapangan bagian di ujung dimana lapangan ini lebih sering digunakan untuk bermain _soft ball_.

"Kak, mau masuk kelapangan _soft ball_."

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah lapangan _soft ball_ yang sepi, kemudian mengganguk tanda dia mau masuk ke dalam. Mendapat respon positif Jongin dengan cepat menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam lapangan menarik Kyungsoo hingga ke tengah lapangan.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Meskipun aku tidak yakin kamu akan menyukainya ataupun tidak."

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan?"

"Aku senang karena bisa mengenal kamu sejauh ini, menurutku waktu 6 hari terakhir adalah waktu yang sangat berharga untukku. Setelah menyukaimu dari jauh akhirnya aku bisa mengobrol dan bercanda bersamamu."

"Aku menyukaimu, memperhatikanmu dari jauh, mengagumi setiap keindahan yang kamu miliki."

Jongin terdiam, mencoba menyusun kata demi kata di otaknya, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terdiam mencerna setiap perkataan Jongin.

"Aku tahu ini bukan tempat yang romantis untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kepada orang aku cintai, tapi aku ingin mengatakan semuanya sebelum terlambat sedikitpun— " ada jeda sejenak

"Apakah kamu mau menjadi pacarku, menjadi milikku, menjadi milik seorang Kim Jongin yang bahkan masih memiliki banyak kekurangan dan jauh dari kata kesempurnaan."

Hening…

Jongin memadang Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang penuh dengan sebuah pengharapan. Keheningan tetap berlangsung, mencoba menguasai semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya Jongin yang sudah mulai putus asa karena keheningan itu terlihat akan membuka suara, tapi di dahului oleh suara lembut Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, maaf-"

"Tapi aku juga menyukaimu, aku juga memperhatikanmu dari jauh, mencari informasimu bagaikan stalker. Tapi banyak hal yang membuatku susah untuk berbincang denganmu, tapi karena 6 hari yang kita lalui membuatku bisa dekat denganmu. Dan itu membuatku sangat bahagia." Jongin yang awalnya memasang ekspresi yang tak menentu, tersenyum lega karena perkataan Kyungsoo, namun belum sempat Jongin merasa lega terdengar suara yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar lapangan _soft ball_ , diluar sana sudah ada Luhan dan Sehun ditambah dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis ke arah mereka. Dan suara itu berasal dari Chanyeol. Jongin memandang Chanyeol tidak suka sedangkan Kyungsoo yang mengerti arti tatapan Jongin pun dengan cepat membuka mulut.

"Satu lagi, aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Dia menyukai sepupuku Baekhyun. Karena itu dia meminta bantuanku untuk membuat mereka dekat, jadi jangan salah paham seperti kemarin lagi."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang meringis menahan malu, tapi Kyungsoo malah tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak ingin memelukku?"

"Kamu ingin kupeluk?"

"Mau."

Dan tanpa aba-aba sedikitpun Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan lembut menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu di dalam pelukan hangat Jongin, disertai dengan senyuman yang mengantung di kedua sudut bibir mereka.

"Tidak tertarik untuk mencium pacarmu, sayang?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini tempat umum Jongin, aku tidak mau di seret ke kantor polisi karena berbuat tidak senonoh."

Dan pada akhirnya seorang Do Kyungsoo harus menutup kedua matanya saat Jongin menarik pinggangnya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibir. Bukan ciuman yang panas dan dalam hanya sekadar kecupan yang bisa menghantarkan perasaan haru di kedua insan tersebut. Dan sepertinya mereka berdua harus di seret ke kantor polisi karena hal ini.

Tinggalkan kedua insan yang sedang menikmati momen-momen indah mereka setelah dua insan yang saling saling menyukai bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka seperti ini. Sedangkan di luar sana teman mereka hanya bisa saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Akhirnya kisah cinta yang tidak terlalu rumit ini yang menjadi rumit karena pelakunya sendiri telah berakhir. Namun pada hakikatnya ini bukanlah akhir bahkan ini baru awal dari kisah cinta mereka, bagaimana mereka di masa depan saling percaya, saling menyayangi dan tetap pada perkataannya bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk mereka.

 _Bukankah seharusnya kalian mentraktir kami karena kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih- JI_

 _Seharusnya kami yang meminta traktir karena kalian baru jadian beberapa waktu yang lalu- SH_

 _Kalian ingin ditraktir bukan, aku ada membawa makanan dari rumah tadi—KS_

 _Kamu bahkan sudah menyediakannya dari rumah Soo, apa kalian sudah mempunyaai firasat kalau kalian akan menjadi sepasang kekasih-LH_

 **END**


End file.
